


As You Wish: or Eren has to deal with the consequences of flirting

by Arix



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cock Slut Eren Yeager, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Smut, Top Jean Kirstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arix/pseuds/Arix
Summary: Jean shows up to Eren's place on a Tuesday night and Eren hadn't realized the errors of flirting with Jean until its too late for him to back out. Sexy times ensue.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 249





	As You Wish: or Eren has to deal with the consequences of flirting

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo the writing bug hit me at 2 AM but whats new. Also the writing bug decided it wanted porn so. Be safe children. Use condoms when having sex please and thank you.

Eren hadn't realized that flirting would actually get him anywhere. His long standing relationship with harmless Snapchat flirting with frat boys had shown him that he just had to pretend like things were going to happen and when either party got tired communications would cease. This was until he had flirted with the wrong guy. 

Eren was no stranger to sex. Normally he would pick up some guy, or occasionally a girl he wasn't very picky, from the bar or Student Union parties and would have harmless hook ups. Sometimes more than once, it depended on the chemistry. But when he had drunkenly flirted with Jean fucking Kirschtein he had no clue it would go this far. 

He only now realized the errors of his ways when confronted with Jean at his door on a Tuesday night when he had an 8AM with Dr. Waldo the next morning. He then realized the error of even inviting Jean inside when he found himself curled up in the warm embrace of Jean's arms. This then led to kissing. Which, despite the fact that Eren usually found kissing weird, Jean was a phenomenal kisser. Not that Eren would ever tell him that to his face. Or ever. 

So now Eren found himself on his back letting Jean fucking Kirschtein kiss his way down his body. 

Jean's lips were slow and hot against Eren's stomach. The heavy feeling of sex was quickly hazing over Eren's head the lower Jean got. Eren could feel each and ever kiss placed slowly and heatedly on his skin with the slight pressure of tongue and sometimes the added sting of teeth. It all but took Eren's breath away. Jean's fingers trailed their way down Eren's sides and stopped onto his hips. Eren was breathing heavily by the time Jean's lips made it to his groin. 

"You're so delicious like this, Jaeger," Jean's words brought a moan out of Eren's mouth. He arched into the touch. 

"Fuck, Jean," Eren's hands twisted in the sheets. He needed to get a grip on reality. 

Eren could feel Jean's smirk against his skin as Jean completely bypassed his dick and went straight for his inner thighs. Jean ran his tongue down until he found a spot to latch onto. He sucked at Eren's skin as Eren moaned and buried a hand in Jean's hair. A sharp stinging bite caused Eren to breath out a sigh. Jean continued on his way kissing and sucking Eren's flesh. He was bound to have hickies there in the morning. Which was fortunate, because Eren liked hickies. He liked the deep look against his skin. He felt coveted when someone gave him a hickie. He felt wanted prized. They might hurt for a day, but Eren had all the hope that these hickies might manage to stay for a couple of days. Eren knew there was nothing like thigh hickies. Especially when so graciously given without prodding or asking. 

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Jean's voice brought Eren out of his thoughts of hickies. "I thought you said you didn't expect me?" 

"I didn't," Eren looked down at Jean who sported a feral grin. 

"Then what's this?" Jean asked reaching in between Eren's ass cheeks to softly tug at the toy present there. Eren blanched. 

"I was just, um, I didn't expect you so I was going to--"

"You were going to have fun all by yourself?" Jean moved upward until he was looking into Eren's eyes. "Were you going to fuck yourself to the thought of me, Jaeger?" Jean punctuated his words by pulling the toy out and then back in making Eren gasp and grab at Jean's arms. Jean leaned down to whisper in Eren's ear. "God, Babe, you're so fucking sexy." Jean pulled out the toy and kissed at Eren's neck. 

Jean replaced the toy with a finger and Eren instinctively spread his legs farther. A gasp left the tan boy's lips as he felt Jean press in and out of him. Jean was quickly able to add in a second finger. "God, you're so wet and ready for me. I wish I could fuck you all night." The thought and feeling of Jean's finger's had Eren's toes curling, a gasp leaving his mouth. 

"Please," it was all Eren could say. He wanted Jean's cock so bad. Eren's hand wandered down to grope at the hard on through Jean's sweats. 

Jean nodded and got off of Eren. He pulled a condom out of his pocket and tossed it next to Eren. He the pulled down his swears, no underwear classy, and turned to Eren. 

Eren could feel the arousal heavy in his stomach. Oh God he wanted Jean now. Jean's cock was thick and heavy looking. It was long and hard all for Eren. For all the joking about Jean being a horse Eren never expected him to be hung like one. Jesus Christ that was a beautiful cock and Eren couldn't wait to get it inside of him. His mouth watered at the prospects of taking his time sucking at it. Making it nice and wet. Swallowing it down his throat. That would have to be for next time though, because Eren was impatient as hell and needed Jean. Now. 

"Fuck," Eren panted at the sight of Jean naked and bit his lip. 

"Like what you see?" 

"Just get over here and fuck me, goddamnit." 

"Yes, princess," Jean smirked moving to hover over Eren again. 

"And don't call me that," Eren was sure the glare he sent to Jean wasn't very threatening with his pupils blown in arousal and the flush of sex reaching up his neck and into his face. 

"As you wish."

"Was that a fucking Princess Bride reference?" Eren's aroused state was waning the longer their banter went on. "Did you just seriously drop a Princess Bride reference when you're going to put your dick in my ass?"

"Its a classic," Jean shrugged. 

Eren put a had over his face and sighed. "I should kick you out." 

"You won't" Jean's shit eating grin was back. 

"And how do you know that?" Eren challenged, not one to back down, even if it meant he wasn't getting dicked down tonight. 

"The way you were drooling over my dick a second ago says a completely different story. " Jean was also seeminly a smart man because as he said so he reached for the condom. "And I think you and I both know how good I can make you feel." Smooth Jean was back everybody.

"Fuck," Eren sighed as he watch Jean rip open the condom and roll it onto his dick. Eren really wanted to get him mouth on that nice juicy cock. 

"That's the plan," Jean sent a smirk Eren's way. 

After Eren let Jean fuck him, he was going to kill him.

Eren opened his legs more to give Jean a bit more room to work with. A sigh left his mouth as Jean's tip breached the rim. 

"You're so big, fuck," Eren loved the slow feel of Jean entering his body. The slow stretch might have been a bit painful but the feeling of being full was nothing compared to the slight burn. Jean was stretching him so good. He could barely stand it. 

Jean did slow and small thrusts inching in slowly so that he didn't hurt Eren. "God, fuck, you're so tight." Jean's breath was uneven and his arms strained around Eren as he tried to hold himself back. Eren found the whole thing extremely sexy and did nothing to stop his gasps and moans as Jean continues until he bottomed out. They sat at a stalemate for a couple of seconds as Eren got used to Jean's large size. Eren had his arms thrown over his eyes and his breathing was heavy and labored. 

"I'm so full," he whimpered moving to wrap his legs around Jean's waist. "Please, please." 

"Do what?" 

"Fucking move," Eren whimpered grabbing a hold of Jean's arms as he slowly shifted his hips up and down. The feeling of Jean inside of him was only something Eren could describe as ecstasy. "God just move."

"As you wish," Jean said with a smirk. Eren went to retaliate by telling Jean to fuck off, but was cut off as Jean's hot tongue entered his mouth. Eren buried his hands in Jeans hair as Jean began to slowly snap his hips into Eren. Each thrust was met with a whimper into Jean's mouth. In turn Jean swallowed all of Eren's noises and slowly began to drive Eren mad. 

Jean brought a hand back to grab at one of Eren's thighs and pull it down so he could get a better angle. Eren saw stars.

"Fuck, fuck, please harder," Eren felt like he was sobbing. Everything felt so good. Jean's arms around him, his cock inside of him, his hot mouth against Eren's neck. 

Eren grabbed at the sheets below him with one hand while the other anchored itself in Jean's hair which led a deem growl to reverberate into Eren's ear. 

The maddening pace Jean set started to speed up as Jean began to lose himself in the act of defiling Eren. His thrusts became sharper and harder which only drove more moans and gasps out of Eren. "Oh God, Jean, you're so good." Eren tightened his grip in Jean's hair as the cock inside of him continued to push in and out. 

"Eren," Jean bit into the boy below him's neck and continues to up his pace. 

Finally, Jean reached the brutal pace Eren had originally expected, and tilted his hips to hit Eren's prostate with every sharp thrust. Eren could feel himself getting closer and closer to orgasm. The heat pooling in his gut told him that everything would be over soon and Jean hadn't even touched his cock.

As if reading his mind Jean brought a hand to Eren's cock and began stroking it in time with his thrusts. "Oh fuck, Jean, I'm going to cum." 

Jean leaned over and bit into the lobe of Eren's ear, "Cum then." 

It was over. With a load moan Eren felt his body convulse as Jean fucked him through his orgasm. White spots danced around Eren's vision as the large cock inside of him pounded him to the heavens and back. The pace didn't slow though, Jean hadn't come yet. 

"Come on big boy, cum for me, please." Eren reached up to pull at Jean's hair and with a last couple of strokes Jean gave a strangled moan in Eren's ear as he came. 

Jean collapsed on top of Eren and pressed a kiss to the tanned boy's lips. They sat in post coital haze for a couple of minutes before Eren pushed Jean off. "Fuck. you're gross. We need a shower." Eren walked to the bathroom door. "Come on lets go." He looked back to see Jean still naked in bed. "If you come now I'll give you a blowjob in the morning..." 

Jean jumped up after Eren and into the bathroom. Eren laughed and turned on the water. 

"I didn't thin you'd let me spend the night," Jean said putting the used and tied off condom in the trash. 

"I get cuddly sometimes. You have to be big spoon though," Eren said pulling Jean int the shower.

"As you wish."


End file.
